Santa Claus Is Coming To Downton
by LemonPeaves
Summary: The month leading up to Christmas is always busy, especially when you're working and living in Downton Abbey. All characters point of view - just a lot of christmassy fun! 4 chapters to start you all off! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey**

**Rating: K+**

**Santa Claus is coming to Downton**

December 2nd - 1902

The Christmas tree was the biggest she'd ever seen. The candles flickered and the baubles shone and Sybil's eyes widened with amazement. She had been sitting in front of the Christmas tree for the best part of half an hour and never once had she taken her eyes away from the most magical thing she had ever seen in all her five years. It had been put up the day before and her Mama had allowed her and her sisters to help decorate it.

She took in the tree and smiled to herself when her eyes found the big blue bauble that Mr Carson had let her hang. It was near the very top and Sybil had had to be hoisted up onto Mr Carson's shoulders so that she could reach. She especially loved the bright blue bauble as she had been allowed to pick it out from the shop. Mary had gone for an elegant gold and red bauble with lovely swirls that she had hung next to hers. It was pretty, but too fancy for Sybil. Edith had picked one too. It was small and in the shape of a diamond. It had a pinkish colour to it and Sybil actually quite liked it. Of course the two baubles, even to five year old Sybil, represented the two oldest girls very well. Her bauble was big and shiny and quite honestly the best bauble on the whole tree. It matched her bright eyes which were currently staring at it in wonder.

The air was chilly where she sat but she didn't notice, or at least

care, as she watched the twinkling lights in wonder.

"Sybil? Darling?"

She didn't look away or move as her Mother came down the stairs, wrapping her nightgown tight around her body. She saw the child and gave a half smile.

"Now darling you should be in the nursery asleep, it's late." She said.

Sybil tore her eyes away from the Christmas tree.

"I know but I..."

Cora picked her up and swung her on her hip. She stroked her daughter's dark hair lovingly.

"The tree will still be here in the morning." She said.

"Do you think Father Christmas will leave our presents under the tree Mama?" She asked.

Cora nodded.

"He definitely will."

"Mary and Edith's too?"

"Mary and Edith's too darling."

"I do hope he likes our tree."

"I have no doubt he will."

"Good."

The woman smiled kissing Sybil gently on the head.

"Come on, up to bed little girl."

Sybil nodded then yawned as she snuggled in close to her Mother.

"Goodbye Christmas tree, I'll see you tomorrow."

She then closed her eyes, rested her head on her Mother's shoulder and let herself be carried to bed. She smiled to herself as the memory of the tree that she had helped decorate and her special bauble drifted into her head, sure to stay with her in her dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: K+**

December 3rd – 1902

The room was cold but Mary felt warm underneath her duvet. She didn't know why she had woken because when she looked at the small clock by her bed she was told it was only five am. She moved onto her side and closed her eyes, fully expecting her tired body to fall straight back to sleep. She lay for a minute or two before opening her eyes again. She sighed. She was impatient and the nine year old did not work well without her beauty sleep...not that she needed anymore beauty...

The room was still dark so she clumsily felt for her slippers. She pulled on her dressing gown and slowly made her way over to the window, her hands where cold as she drew back the curtains and a quick look out of the window told her why.

"Oh hello snow..." She mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's snowing." He stated.

"It's not."

He looked sideways to the woman next to him.

"There is snow on the ground, that's the same thing."

"There may be snow on the ground but it's not snowing."

"Well it's all the same, I don't like it."

She hid her smile and pushed a hot cup of tea over to him.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes."

She leant back in her chair, holding onto her own cup.

"What's wrong with snow anyway Mr Carson?" She asked.

"It's cold."

She gave a small laugh before sipping her tea.

"It's winter Mr Carson, I'm afraid it's always cold!"

Before he could say another word one of the bells rang on the board.

"Lady Mary." Mr Carson frowned. "It's still before 6, none of the maids are up yet..."

"Well you'll have to go." Mrs Hughes told him.

He pushed his tea away and pulled himself up out of his chair.

"You can start breakfast if I'm not back, make sure everyone's presentable."

He gave her a quick nod before moving out of the cold servants hall and climbing up the stairs to the main house. There was no-one around as he made his way up to the girls room and it didn't really surprise him seeing how early it was. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he past the nursery where he knew Lady Edith and Lady Sybil would be still sleeping. He approached the oldest girl's bedroom and knocked gently.

"Come in!"

He pushed open the door and he could only just see the little girl in the

darkness.

"You rang milady." He said, passing over to the window to open the curtains.

"No! Leave them!" She cried.

He frowned.

"Are you quite alright milady?" He asked.

She snuggled back under her duvet.

"Do you know what's outside Mr Carson?"

"I'm afraid not milady."

"Snow, Carson."

He chuckled.

"You don't like snow?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's just so cold and wet."

He nodded.

"Don't you like snow Mr Carson?" She asked.

"Well, it's very festive, but I'm afraid I'm with you on this one."

She sat up and smiled.

"You may as well open the curtains, I can hardly see."

He did as she said and moved to the end of her bed.

"Would you like some breakfast milady?" He asked.

"May I have breakfast with you?" She asked.

"I don't think that's proper milady." He said.

She frowned.

"Well I don't care for being proper much, especially on a morning. Mama and Papa wouldn't mind so why should anyone else?"

She jumped out of bed, slipping on her slippers and pulling on her nightgown. She took his hand and all but pulled him out of her room. As they passed the nursery she put her fingers to her lips, not wanting to wake her sisters in case they wanted to join them. As they approached her parent's bedroom she stopped. She told him to stay where he was and she carefully snuck into the master bedroom. The Earl and Countess where sleeping so Mary carefully crept over to her Mother.

"Mama." She whispered.

Nothing.

"Mama!" She said a little louder.

Cora woke with a start.

"Mary...what, what time is it?"

"Nearly 6."

"It's not time to get up yet darling, go back to bed."

"I'm going to have breakfast with Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes."

"You're what?"

"I'm hungry Mama."

"Okay...come back up with Greene."

"Okay Mama."

She gave her a quick kiss and almost ran out of the room back to Carson.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Hughes put down her spoon as she heard Mr Carson footsteps. Scraping of chairs followed as all the servants stood up.

"I can smell jam!"

Everyone looked around to the little girl who stood in the doorway.

"Hello!"

Mrs Hughes tried not to show her confusion.

"Milady, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Lady Mary will be joining us for breakfast." Mr Carson said, appearing round the door.

"If you don't mind Mrs Hughes." Mary said politely.

"Not at all." She turned to the footman who sat down at the other end of the table. "David, could you get us another chair for Lady Mary."

He did as he was told and soon the nine year old was seated happily at the top of the table on the corner between Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. As Mrs Hughes placed a few pieces of toast and jam on her plate there was silence. Lady Mary, who was used to a very different breakfast picked up the toast and took a bite. Mr Carson looked to her as she chewed.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" The child grinned as she swallowed.

"Would you like some more?" Mrs Hughes asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yes please and may I have some water? My throat is awfully dry."

She smiled and everyone began to eat and chatter just like before. After about an hour the bells began to ring signalling that the main household was up and the day had started. As the first bell rang Mary jumped.

"What was that?" She asked, finishing off her 5th piece of toast.

"The bell Milady, his Lordship is awake."

Mr Standard stood up, thanked Mrs Patmore, bowed his head to the little lady and disappeared.

"Has Standard gone to see to Papa?" She asked, her eyes now drawn to the board on the wall of the servants hall.

"Yes Milady." Mr Carson said, sipping his tea.

"Where's my bell?" She asked.

Mr Carson looked around to the board and pointed out the bell which informed them all that the little lady was awake every morning.

Mary looked to the bell, it was the same as every other bell there but knowing it was there and it was hers made it special to her. She smiled.

"Do Edith and Sybil have their own bells?" She asked.

"Not yet, but they will do, when they're old enough to have their own room."

"Oh."

"Is everything okay milady?"

The servants hall was getting busy as it was apparent that the Earl was on the move around the house.

"Can I tell you a secret Carson?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Of course you can milady." He said softly.

"This will be my first Christmas in my own bedroom." She said.

Ah, he knew something had been bothering the girl.

"And you'll miss the nursery, your sisters?"

She looked down at the table, her nails scraping softly across the wood.

"Well, I won't miss them..." She said. "I can stay on my own. It's them

really..."

Mr Carson smiled. Of course it was them...

"I...I mean...Sybil is still very little and she doesn't understand what happens at Christmas, we're supposed to be quite polite at the Christmas party...and Edith, she gets scared when she can't sleep just in case Father

Christmas doesn't come. I don't really care but it's Christmas so..."

Mr Carson leant forward in his chair.

"You know milady, I'm sure your sisters feel the same." He said.

"I wanted them to sleep in my big bed on Christmas Eve so Father Christmas could see that I was looking after them, we would all fit in...! But Mama and Papa wouldn't allow it."

"Well I'm sure Lady Edith and Lady Sybil feel the same."

"I think they do..."

The breakfast room bell rang followed by the master bedroom. Laura Greene looked

to the bell before standing up.

"Miss Greene, would you take Lady Mary up to her Mother please?" Mr Carson said.

The grey haired ladies maid smiled.

"Of course Mr Carson, I'll go and fetch her tray first."

Mr Carson thanked her and was suddenly sad that the kind woman was leaving them. When she was gone and the servants hall was empty Mr Carson looked back to Mary.

"You know what they say milady, two against one...or in your case..."

She looked to him in confusion but he just smiled, knowing the clever girl would figure out what he had suggested. Miss Greene came back in and Mary said goodbye to Mr Carson.

"Thank you Mr Carson, I've had a lovely time." She smiled and was soon gone, following her Mother's ladies maid.

He smiled to himself as he stood up, ready to see to his Lordship.

"She really does like you."

He turned to see Mrs Hughes watching him from the doorway.

"She's a very fine young lady." He said.

She smiled and left him. The bell rang again and he found himself chuckling, off to work..!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I heard the Watson's are coming into the village for a few days before Christmas."

"Really? I haven't seen them for a while now, young Timmy Watson, fine fellow!"

"Well he's married now and anxious to show his new wife his childhood haunts."

"We must have him over for dinner! When is he here?"

"A few weeks from now, I'm sure he'll write."

"I'll look forward to hearing from him, ah, Timmy, he and I were such good

friends growing up."

Mary sat at the large dining table only half listening to the conversation between her Father and Grandmother. Now she had her own room she was expected to be old enough to sit at the dining table and eat with the grown-ups. It wasn't all the time though and when very important guests were invited over she was brought a tray to her room or she ate with her sisters in the nursery. She liked eating with her parents but sometimes she missed the easy conversation she had with her sisters over their food in the conversation. She even missed Edith and her complaining...dear god. She stabbed her food with her fork as her Mother joined into the conversation about somebody called Watson who she had never heard of. Her thoughts drifted back to what Carson had said to her earlier. Two against one. She still didn't know what he had meant and it was driving her mad.

Two against one or in her case...

She had a jolt of sadness at the thought of having to leave her sisters on

Christmas Eve night, if only her parents would see that they wanted her there with them just as much as she wanted to be with them. Two against one...it should be three against two!

Two against one or in your case...

Three against two!

If only she could get her sisters to get their parents to see that they all should be together! That's what she they could do! She looked found to Mr Carson who was stood to attention in the corner of the room. He seemed to sense her eyes and he looked to her. She beamed at him and mouthed thank you. He smiled to, a twinkle in his eye. He knew she'd get it. Mary looked back at her dinner and for once she was glad no-one was talking to her, she had to come up with a plan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…sad times.**

**Rating: K+**

December 4th – 1902

Elsie Hughes smiled, the candle light flickering and reflecting in her eyes. She ran her finger across the hearth and along the bottom of the square card that stood there, her first Christmas card this year. It was small with a red Santa Claus on and more glitter on than it needed or seemed necessary. It made her smile though as did the message inside.

'To Mrs Hughes, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, love from Charles.'

She wasn't sure why he had signed with his first name as she had never called him that but seeing his first name made him that bit more human to her. She moved the card forward a touch, making sure it had pride of place over the rest of the cards she had yet to receive. She moved away from the hearth and picked up her cup and saucer. Her back groaned as she sat down.

It had been a busy day in the big house and she was just glad to have a rest before she had to go to bed before starting a new day. She sat and sipped and her eyes caught the Christmas card again. Her first Christmas card had been from him, Mr Carson, Charles Carson. A smile that she couldn't stop crept onto her face and she gave a happy little sigh. She wondered if he knew what he did to her. She was smiling uncontrollably at a piece of card with a written greeting inside. She was acting like a foolish school girl.

She shook her head slightly as she told herself off for being so silly. Her cheeks were flushing just at the thought of him...

She sipped her tea and took a small bite of her plain biscuit. She wasn't a

young woman but she had never actually thought herself to be old, not yet anyway. She could still get crushes and it still be deemed to be acceptable. She laughed at herself, who was she kidding..she herself felt like getting a crush was one of the most foolish things to do, especially in her profession. A housekeeper and a butler? It was practically unheard of and very much frowned upon. She didn't want to put her job in danger by leaning on her heart. She had worked hard for her housekeeper role and she was very good at what she did. She knew Mr Carson didn't feel the same anyway. She looked back up at the card and tried to tell herself that it was just a crush that she was feeling, she'd get over it.

Just a crush.

There was a sudden knock on the door and she put her cup and saucer down as the door opened. She tried to ignore the thud her heart gave.

"I'm turning in now Mrs Hughes, I'll bade you goodnight."

"Good night Mr Carson."

Just a crush Elsie...

She sighed as the door closed.

Oh dear...


	4. Chapter 4

December 5th - 1902

Anna Smith tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear and looked out of the shop window at the falling snow. She loved watching the snow and apart from the first snow fall in the early hours a couple of days ago they hadn't had much. She had a feeling though that this snow would start off a harsh winter and the with the thought of a long walk home she only hoped she was wrong.

It was eleven o clock and so far the post office had only had 3 customers. She fiddled with the end of an unused envelope as the jingle of the bell above the door sounded, she had been so taken with the white sky that she hadn't even noticed anyone approaching the shop. She stood up straight behind the counter.

"Good morning Mrs Hughes." She smiled.

The woman returned the smile.

"Good morning Anna dear, how are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"Watching the snow?"

The blonde laughed.

"It's quite magic don't you think?"

"Oh yes, as long as it doesn't blizzard."

"Yes, it's a cold walk from home." Anna said.

"I can imagine!"

Anna smiled again.

"What can I do for you Mrs Hughes?"

"I need to post this letter." She handed her a small cream envelope. "And I'll have a book of stamps please."

"Of course." She took the envelope and dug around under the counter for stamps.

She handed the stamps over to the woman and put the money she received in the till.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No...oh! Yes actually dear..." She rooted around in her handbag and pulled out a square piece of card. "Downton Abbey are looking for a new housemaid, just to do the odd little jobs that the other housemaid's don't have time for now that there are more of them in the house, you know with the girls, I think they're wanting someone to train up."

She took the little piece of card that had all the information about the new position.

"Could you put it in the window? We'd be so grateful."

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you."

As the older woman wrapped her coat tighter around her and adjusted her hat ready for the cold weather soon to hit her, Anna looked down to the card again.

It was a pretty reasonable job for a young girl. The pay wasn't much but it provided a room and food. A job like this was hard to come and being in service was very highly thought of.

"Mrs Hughes, how old do you have to be to apply for the job?" She asked.

Mrs Hughes looked to the girl.

"Well, erm, I should think young enough to be able to pick things up quickly, it's really an opportunity for a young woman to start her career."

Anna nodded but didn't say anything, she looked at the details again.

"How old are you Anna?" Mrs Hughes asked.

"Sixteen."

"A good age to start a new career don't you think."

"Yes...maybe."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you keep the details for yourself for a couple of days, read over them." She gave the girl a smile before walking to the door. "I'll see you soon my dear."

"Goodbye Mrs Hughes."

And with a cold blast from the open door the woman was gone.

She had always admired Mrs Hughes and she was such a strong woman. She had been fifteen when she had started working in the post office and that had been when she had met the woman. Until then she had never been quite sure what path she wanted her life to go down. Her Mother had always encouraged her to do what she wanted and choose her own life but she wasn't stupid, she knew money was tight at home and she needed to earn. She was sure that service would suit her as she had always helped out at home, though she knew that making her and her brothers and sisters beds didn't even scratch the surface of what Mrs Hughes did everyday. She was torn, should she actually seriously think about applying for a job as a housemaid or just leave it and carry on work in the shop. Maybe she would talk to her Mother about it, besides don't they always say Mother knows best?

xxxxxxxxxxx

White card, white snow, white card, white snow...

She tapped the edge of the card that she hadn't let go of all day on the edge of the counter as she looked out at the snow on the ground. It had stopped snowing a few hours back but the snow hadn't even started to melt. It looked like the sun was going to pop up soon though and soon the slush would appear. She gave a sigh but she didn't know what it was for. The bell above the door rang again.

"Excuse me ma'am..!"

Anna frowned looking over the counter.

"Hello..?" She said.

A small girl with a dark plait and massive blue eyes stared up at her. She smiled and the girl smiled back.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

The girl nodded.

"I heard you sell lollipops?" She asked.

The girl didn't sound like any child she had ever heard around the village.

"We do."

It was a small village so the post office sold everything and anything.

"Can I have one please? I have some money in my pocket, I like blue ones but I can have any...thank you, please."

Anna laughed.

"Is your Mummy with you? Or your Daddy?"

She looked out of the big window and the sun that had once been absent was now set very low, casting a yellow glow over the snow.

"Well Mama is here...she's around." The girl said vaguely.

"Does she know where you are?"

"Do you think she'll be angry at me?" The little girl asked.

She couldn't have been more than 5 she imagined her Mother would be frantic around about now.

"Where did you leave her?" She asked.

"The shop next door with my two sisters."

"So she's not far then."

"No."

Anna looked out of the window but saw no sign of anybody that could be the Mother of the girl.

"Here."

She went over to the lollipop jar and pulled out three lollipops.

"Take these, a blue one for you and two more for your sisters."

"How much Miss?"

Anna laughed, the girl was just so cute.

"You can take them, save your money."

The little girl gave her a smile that lit up her face.

"Thank you!"

"Now go on, run along to your Mother, I'll imagine she'll be worried."

The girl took the sweets and waved as she exited the shop. Anna laughed to herself and vaguely wondered who she came from, she thought she knew all the kids around the village. She shook her head and went back to tapping the card on the edge of the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark outside when Anna locked up the shop, it had started snowing again earlier and now it was heavy. Her boots where thin and she hoped that she could walk quickly to avoid the cold that was going to attack her feet. She dropped the keys in her bag, it looked like she was going to have to open up tomorrow as Mr Teyer, who owned the post office, hadn't been in to check on his business. She let herself sigh a little and turned towards the wind ready to get home as quickly as she could.

"Anna!"

She turned to see a tall boy striding towards her.

"Hello Thomas."

He was a nice kid and all but Anna really couldn't be bothered to stand and talk.

"I heard there's a job going up at the big house."

"How do you know?" She asked, she started walking which made him run a little to catch up with her.

"One of the stable lads told me, have you heard anything about it?"

"Might have."

"It's for a housemaid you know."

She looked at him.

"And?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Are you going to go for it?"

She laughed in part shock.

"What? Whatever gave you that idea?"

He shrugged.

"I think you'd be good at that sort of thing." He told her.

"What if I did want to apply, for the position?"

"Position?" He snorted. "Don't you sound fancy..!"

"Answer the question."

"It's a good enough job I suppose."

"It's a good career for a girl my age!"

"Do you want to work there?" He asked.

The question struck her and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I mean, it's a lot of work."

"I'm sure you could handle it."

She smiled at him, The Barrow boys where always so sweet.

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely."

She stopped as they had reached her house.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked.

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, I'm starving!"

He pushed open her front door and she could hear her Mother greet him.

"Hello Thomas lad, grab a plate! Do you want potatoes?"

She laughed before following him in, could she really give it all up, family, friends, for a job?


	5. Chapter 5

December 6th - 1902

The rain patted on the windows and Mrs Hughes sighed, it looked like it really was the end of the snow. Her room was cold and as she stumbled slightly as she walked to the door. She stopped and blinked but the sudden spurt of dizziness had stopped so she put it behind her and went to breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama..!"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"I'm tired."

Cora looked at her eldest daughter.

"But you've just got up!"  
"My head hurts."

The girl was white, her eyes rimmed with red.

"You're not well." She put her spoon in her breakfast bowl. "Come here."

Mary did as she was told and slipped off her chair at the table. She stood in front of her and Cora felt her forehead. She flinched at the warm skin.

"Maybe you should go to bed, I think you're coming down with something."

Mary nodded as Sybil and Edith cast worried glances to each other.

"Should I call for someone to get her some water Mama?"  
"Yes thank you Edith dear, ring for Mrs Hughes."

Sybil stood up.

"Let's not ring, we'll go and find her." She said, grabbing Edith's hand.  
"They'll all be busy downstairs I should imagine." The Earl of Grantham said. "Just ring the bell."  
"Oh but Papa, I do hate ringing bells, they're not dogs."

Robert and Cora looked at each other. Their youngest definitely wasn't like her sisters. The five year old was going to grow up to be someone special. Cora lay her hand on Mary's shoulder, glancing at Robert, unsure whether he was going to scold the little girl. He opened his mouth to speak so she quickly cut over him.

"That's very nice of you Sybil." She said. "Please tell Mrs Hughes we'll be upstairs."

Sybil nodded and proceeded to run out of the room, her big sister holding onto her hand.

"Walk Sybil!" Robert shouted.  
"Come along dear, let's get you into bed." Cora said, taking the girl's hand.

Mary nodded and soon they where climbing the stairs up to her bedroom together. When they got into the bedroom it was cold. Cora pulled back the sheets and helped her daughter change before she climbed in.

"Do you want your pins out?" Cora asked.  
"Mrs Hughes might do it for me." Mary said.  
"I could do it for you."

Mary sniffed.

"Mrs Hughes brushes my hair for me when she takes it out, I like it, it makes me feel sleepy." She told her Mother.  
"Oh."

Cora was a little put out. How did she not know that Mary liked having her hair brushed before bed? And if she would have known would the girl have let her...would she not prefer Mrs Hughes over her? She gave her daughter a small smile, stroking her cheek softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr Carson!"

Charles Carson frowned, turning to the little voice behind him.

"Lady Sybil, Lady Edith, what can I do for you?" He asked, confused as to why the sisters where down here, especially Edith who, unlike her sisters, never ventured down to the servants quarters.

Edith pulled her sisters hand, Mr Carson was big and scary and she wasn't at all sure they should have been there in the first place. Sybil shot an annoyed look at her and turned back to Mr Carson.

"Mary's poorly Mr Carson and Mama wondered if Mrs Hughes could bring something up to make her feel better." She told him.

Mr Carson smiled at the little girls words.

"I'm afraid Mrs Hughes is quite poorly herself milady." He said.  
"Have you sent her to bed?" The five year old asked.  
"I have milady." He said, clearly amused.  
"Good." Sybil nodded, importantly.  
"I'll get something for Lady Mary and I'll bring it up." Mr Carson said.

With Mrs Hughes in bed he wasn't sure he could spare a housemaid to do it.

"We'll help you Mr Carson, it's a great matter of importance." Sybil said.  
"But we don't want to get in your way..." Edith added.  
"Let's see if we can make her a hot drink."

He motioned for them to follow him and soon the three of them where digging around in the kitchen, very much to the despair of Mrs Patmore.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama!"

The door swung open, revealing Cora's two youngest daughters.

"Keep the noise down girls, Mary's head hurts."

They fell silent and Sybil let go of Edith's hand, creeping over to her sister. She stood next to the bed but she couldn't see much over it and she just had to guess where Mary was.

"I'm sorry Mary." Sybil said softly and quietly. "Don't worry, Mr Carson and me...and Edith have brought you something to make you feel better."

Her Mother chuckled and lifted her on to the bed so she could sit by Mary's side. Her eldest and her youngest where very fond of each other and they always got on. Mary thought it her duty to watch over Sybil and Sybil looked up to Mary as someone she could always rely on. Sometimes she felt sorry for Edith, being the middle child. She didn't really have a relationship with Mary and though they did speak it was mainly to shout at each other. Sybil, though being only five, thought the seven year old to be too quiet and a bit of a baby. They got on and played happily together in the nursery but it was no secret that Sybil would rather be playing with Mary most of the time. Sybil knew what was right and was wrong though and if she thought that Edith was the voice of reason in an argument between her sisters she would sharp let Mary know about it. Right now as Sybil was chatting quietly to her older sister, Edith was stood nervously at the door, her hands clasped in front of her. She was such a sweet child but she was too quite, Cora wished she would speak out sometimes, be more like her sisters.

"Do you want to come up and sit on the bed Edith dear?" She asked her.

The child nodded and Cora smiled as she rushed over to her. She lifted her on to the bed and she sat next to Sybil.

"A hot drink for Lady Mary your Ladyship."

Cora smiled at Mr Carson as he came through the door carrying a tray with a big mug in the middle of it. He placed the tray down on the table as Mary sat up and took it carefully with two hands, just like he had taught her.

"Thank you Mr Carson."  
"Where's Mrs Hughes?" The Countess asked him.  
"I'm afraid she's not well either milady, I would have sent a housemaid up but I'm afraid we're running a little behind today."  
"I much prefer you coming up than a housemaid." Mary told him.

He gave her a smile before turning back to her Mother.

"I'm going into the village this afternoon to get some medicine for Mrs Hughes, I can get some for Lady Mary too..?"  
"Yes, please."

He nodded and turned to go.

"Thank you again Mr Carson and do send my regards to Mrs Hughes."  
"I will do, thank you milady."

Mary gave him a little wave and then he was gone, leaving the Mother and the girls on their own in the bedroom.

"Come on girls, let's leave Mary to rest."  
"Oh do we have to?" Sybil moaned.  
"Yes, your sister isn't well."  
"Okay." The youngest looked to Mary. "I'll visit later Mary."

She kissed her cheek and climbed down off the bed.

"Do get better soon." Edith said and followed her sister off the bed.

Cora smiled at her daughters.

"Off you go to the nursery now."

The girls nodded and with one last look at Mary, rushed out of the room.  
Once the door had shut, Cora turned to Mary.

"Rest now dear, do you need anything?" She asked the girl.  
"No Mama...actually, maybe you could take my hair out?"

The girl looked almost scared to ask but Cora felt a pang of happiness.

"Of course I will, have you a brush?"

Mary pointed to the drawer next to her bed and sure enough Cora found the big round brush. Mary leaned against her as she began to pick out the pins carefully, one at a time. Her thick hair was dark and very much inherited from herself. Her fingers worked through the waves gently and she could feel Mary becoming heavy, her breathing slower and deeper. She smiled and moved the sleeping child so she was tucked up in bed. She sat with her for a while, listening to the rain and watching her eldest sleep. Sometimes watching Mary she remembered just how beautiful she was. When she was born she wondered where she had gotten all her features from. While Edith and Sybil had blue eyes, Mary had beautiful brown ones that showed off so much of her emotions but also hid what she didn't want anyone to see. Everyone told her how beautiful her child was and she really was. She could see her becoming a strong woman and fighting for all the things she wanted in her life. Her only wish was that she'd look after her sisters more, especially Edith. She knew that would come in time and if they needed her she knew Mary would be there in a flash. She was a good girl, despite her sometimes cold attitude. She smiled at the peaceful child. She really was a wonder and she was Cora's little girl, her beautiful, smart girl. She stroked her cheek gently and placed a kiss on her warm cheek.

"I love you my beautiful girl."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I help?"  
"Can I post this card, please?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh, I'll have three lollipops as well."  
"Just any? Or would you like to pick the colour?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Well I think they taste the same..."  
"Ha! You're probably right but I think I'll take a blue one..."  
"One blue...how about a pink and green."  
"Yes, thank you."

The man handed over the money and placed the sweets into the small paper chemists bag he had in his hand.

"Thank you sir, is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"No thank you, that'll be all."

She smiled at the man as he left the shop. When he was gone, Anna sat down on the chair behind the counter and pulled out the job details Mrs Hughes had given her the day before. She wished the snow would come back...


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please note that no Housemaid's were harmed in the making of this fanfiction...well, maybe just a little...**

December 9th - 1902

"Excuse me Miss."

The woman turned to the little voice behind her.

"Hello." She said to the red haired girl.

"Do you know where Mr Carson is?"

The woman looked around, not knowing where anyone was. She had been told to come at 2.00 for her interview but it was now 10 past and the hallways where empty.

"I don't know, I don't know where anyone is actually." She told the girl.

"Oh...who are you?"

"I've got an interview for the ladies maid job."

"Oh..."

They stood in silence, which was soon broken by a housemaid who rushed by. The girl took a look at the little girl and started to look around herself, desperately wanting to see Mr Carson. She gave the woman a strange look before speaking to the girl.

"Lady Edith, is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"Is...erm, is Mr Carson here?" She asked.

"No. He's working."

She all but snapped at the girl who looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" The housemaid asked.

"Sarah O'Brien, I've come for the interview for ladies maid."

"Well I don't know where Mr Carson is so you'll have to wait."

Sarah frowned slightly at the girls rudeness.

"Is there somewhere I can wait?" She asked.

The housemaid pointed to a room she could only just see at the end of the hall.

"Servants hall."

"Thank you."

The girl nodded, looking her up and down.

She looked at the little girl that she now knew was one of the daughters of the family. The girl looked scared, especially looking at the housemaid. She gave her a smile but before the girl could return it the housemaid started talking again. She turned to go to the servants hall, hitching her handbag further onto her shoulder.

"You should go back upstairs." The housemaid all but snarled at the little girl.

"I-I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"You will be."

Her voice was so low and so threatening that it made Sarah shiver. The housemaid had just threatened the little girl. She was quite disgusted at what she had heard. She turned to see the housemaid bent down, her face inches in front of the girl's.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Sarah said, her voice cold.

The maid looked at her, her eyes filled with venom.

"And what has it got to do with you?"

"You just threatened a little girl, a girl of the family you serve no less, it has everything to do with me."

The maid was just snorted a laugh and looked back to the girl.

"She knows what happens to horrible little girls."

The little girl obviously did know and was clearly scared.

"Stop talking to her like that."

"You don't even work here and if you don't watch it I could make your interview very hard indeed."

"Oh you could, could you? And how would you do that?" Sarah asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"Well I have a witness don't I." She said, obviously proud of herself.

Sarah frowned until she realised the girl was talking about Lady Edith who, at the moment, looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Aren't you a piece of work." She snarled.

"You will be once me and the little ugly one here tell Mr Carson all about your threats to the poor little lady."

Sarah looked straight to the little girl standing stock still next to the maid. She no longer cared about what the maid said. The girl was crying now and it was obvious that the words said had hurt her.

"Come here dear." She said, bending down to the child.

Edith went to move but the housemaid grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and held her back.

"Let her go."

"No."

"Look, you've done all your big talk, you've upset her, you've done what you intended now leave her alone."

"I could have a footman throw you out right now."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, she was angry now. The girl was absolutely terrified, scared to move in fear of the callous hand digging into her shoulder.

"Do you want to try that flower?" It was a threat and the housemaid backed down slightly at the words.

"Fine then comfort her, you both deserve each other." She looked down to the girl and squeezed her shoulder hard, causing her to cry out. "She's a little bitch anyway."

The word came out of her mouth and Sarah snapped. That was abuse. The little girl ran forward out of the hold and hid behind Sarah's skirt. The ladies maid stepped toward the maid, her eyes full with rage and hate.

"How dare you speak to her like that." She spat, inches away from her face.

The girl began to laugh but before she could retort something collided with her face. She clutched her cheek, shaking with shock.

"Talk to her like that again and a slap is not all you'll get."

The maid didn't say anything as Sarah turned and lifted Edith onto her hip. The child's face was damp from tears, her eyes full with fear.

The maid rushed off without another word, Edith watched her go before turning her head to Sarah.

"Can you take me to my Mummy?" She whispered.

She looked around the halls, seeing no-one. She bit her lip knowing that she was a stranger in the house. She knew she would cause a lot of panic and confusion. There was no way she'd be getting the job now. She looked around again, should she go and find someone, someone to take the girl. A sob from the girl on her hip made her heart hurt and she knew that she had to take her to her Mother. She stroked a few loose strands away from the little lady's face and smiled reassuringly.

"Let's go and find your Mother, do you think you could show me the way?"

The girl nodded before laying her head down on her shoulder. They set off through the servants quarters and up to the main house. There didn't seem to be anyone around which surprised Sarah, she had assumed that in a big house like this there would have been a lot of people buzzing around. Eventually they reached a room that Edith had called the 'Morning Room.' She stopped and took a breath before knocking. It was only a few seconds before a voice called out talking her to come in. The voice hinted surprise and Sarah realised that no-one probably knocked in a house like this. She pushed open the door and straight away the woman inside jumped up off the red sofa.

"Edith?!"

Sarah let the girl down and she ran over to her Mama. The Countess very clearly didn't know what was going on as her middle daughter flung herself into her arms and immediately started crying. Sarah felt her heart drop and was suddenly glad that she was there.

After The Countess had got over the initial shock and Edith had calmed down, the dark haired woman looked to the perfect stranger standing awkwardly by the door. She rocked the girl gently, shushing her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

She winced slightly at how the question sounded but her daughter had just cried her eyes out, she wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry your Ladyship." Sarah said, her hands clasped in front of her. "My name is Sarah O'Brien."

"Miss O'Brien..."

The woman looked nervous so Cora gave her a smile.

"I don't suppose you know why my daughter is crying..?"

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I do..."

She hesitated slightly causing Cora to frown.

"Do tell." She said.

"I'm afraid, well, it's one of your maids your Ladyship." She told her.

"What?"

"I'm afraid I may have hit her and I'm sorry but..."

Cora's mouth dropped open.

"You hit my maid?"

"Yes..."

The Countess screwed up her face in confusion, she looked down to her daughter on her lap then back up to the woman.

"Do you mind if we start again?" She asked.

"Not at all your Ladyship."

Cora smiled again, she wasn't sure why but the woman made her smile.

"The thing is your Ladyship, I'm here for an interview."

"For the ladies maid position?"

"Yes. Well, I was waiting for Mrs Hughes downstairs but there was no-one around. Lady Edith appeared looking for your butler and we got talking..."

Cora looked down to Edith who sniffed.

"I wanted to see if he had something nice I could give to Mary as a snack because the poor thing still isn't well." Edith mumbled.

She looked back up to Miss O'Brien.

"Like I said, no-one was around until I saw a housemaid..."

The look on her face was grim, her daughter held onto her tighter and she could tell she wasn't going to enjoy the next part of the story.

"Go on..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh she does not know what's coming to her, Edith, please go up to Mary's room please."

"But Mama..."

"Now!"

She hadn't meant to shout, she was just angry. She stopped pacing the floor and looked down to her middle child who was staring up at her, tears welling in her eyes. She sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"Darling." She said, curling a finger under her chin. "I'm sorry, Mama's just a little upset right now."

"B-because of me Mama?" She stuttered.

"No! No darling, not because of you! You did the right thing to follow Miss O'Brien and tell me everything Henrietta did, alright?"

The child nodded.

"Now I'm going to sort all of this out with Miss O'Brien and Mr Carson but I need you to go up to Mary's room, will you do that for me?"

"Yes Mama."

She kissed the child's forehead and stood up. Edith gave Sarah a watery smile and the woman couldn't help but return it. She was the cutest thing Sarah had ever seen.

"Thank you Miss O'Brien."

"Your very welcome Lady Edith."

And with that the girl was gone. The Countess looked to the woman when she had gone and took a deep breath.

"Do you know something Miss O'Brien..." She said.

"Your Ladyship?"

"Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it."

The look in her eye was one of strong determination and Miss O'Brien found her breath hitching as she looked in her eyes.

"Very rightly so milady."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?"

"She'll be changing her cap and apron I think."

Cora felt calm. The walk downstairs had left her feeling quite chilled. She had had a chance to talk with Miss O'Brien and she had to admit that she rather liked her.

"Well then, no time like the present."

She said and set off to the maids room.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson exchanged looks. Mrs Hughes could tell that the butler was upset, almost as much as The Countess herself was. He was going to blame himself for this little incident, she knew that much. They all followed her and soon Cora was knocking on the door of the girls room.

The door swung open and Henrietta's face dropped.

"Henrietta." The Countess said, calmly. "May we have a word with you?"

She swallowed hard and nodded, letting them crowd into the room. Mrs Hughes shut the door as Mr Carson started speaking.

"Henrietta." He boomed. "Something has come up."

"Mr Carson, if I may." Cora cut in.

He was taken aback but nodded all the same.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" She asked her, her voice even.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean milady."

"Well, considering Miss O'Brien is in the room, I think you do, you're a smart girl...work it out."

"I don't even know this lady." Henrietta said.

Oh really, Cora thought, she's playing this game?

"You don't? Well then will you care to explain why my daughter was terrified when she came to see me?"

"I don't know." Henrietta shrugged.

Miss O'Brien looked to The Countess, fully expecting her to start shouting. She herself was ready to throttle her.

"You don't? Well apparently she was down here and you shouted at her, called her names."

"I haven't seen Lady Edith today milady, I think you're mistaken." She said.

"Who said it was Lady Edith?" Cora asked.

Everyone looked at her and Sarah felt herself smile. Indeed she had never stated which daughter, her Ladyship was very clever, very clever indeed.

"Well...you did...you said it was Lady Edith." Henrietta stuttered.

"I didn't mention which one of my daughters it was, I simply stated that it was a daughter, as you know, I am in plenty supply of daughters."

They watched as Henrietta realised her mistake and started to get angry.

"I think it's safe to say Henrietta that I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go...I can't say I'm at all sorry to see you go, in fact, I'm rather happy about it." Cora said.

"I don't want your stupid job anyway!" Henrietta suddenly snapped.

"Well then that works out beautifully." Cora said lightly.

The young maid ripped off her apron and cap, throwing them onto her bed.

"And you can tell your darling daughter that I meant what I said earlier. She's going to get nowhere with a face that horrid." She spat.

Cora didn't even flinch.

"Maybe you could tell your Mother the very same about her daughter."

And with that she swept out of the room leaving Mrs Hughes to it.

As she walked along the hall she looked back to see Sarah awkwardly standing between the carnage in the maids room and her.

"How about that interview?" Cora said, turning back.

"I still have an interview?" She asked.

"Of course."

Sarah studied The Countess. She could tell that the woman was hurt and upset and she didn't want to take up her time with a silly interview. Part of her wanted to let her go and see her daughters but another part of her wanted to stay and see that she was okay.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just come back?" She asked.

The hallway was dark but Sarah was sure she could see the other woman's eyes sparkling with tears.

"Edith is beautiful." The American said suddenly.

"She is milady."

"She thinks I don't love her..."

"I'm sure she doesn't your lady-"

"She does. She thinks I prefer her sisters over her."

Sarah didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"But that's not true. I love my girls all the same, they're the love of my life."

"I can see you love them very much."

"I do...the first time I held Edith in my arms I fell in love. She is the most precious thing."

"She can see that milady."

"Can she, Sarah?"

The use of her first name made Sarah smile slightly, it flowed so nicely off her tongue and she was sure she hadn't heard it said so lovely before.

"I feel like I fail her as a Mother." The Countess carried on. "Which 7 year old thinks their own Mother doesn't like her?"

A tear ran down her cheek. Sarah's heart hurt for the woman she had only just met. She moved towards her.

"That little girl truly adores you milady, she loves you more than anything and you her." She said softly.

Cora sniffed and reached out to the woman, placing a hand on her arm.

"Thank you for everything today Miss O'Brien, you will never know how much I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me milady, Lady Edith is a sweet little girl."

Cora nodded, giving her a watery smile.

"Would you mind awfully coming by tomorrow to discuss the job?" The Lady said.

Miss O'Brien smiled.

"Not at all, I'd be happy too."

"I'll see you out."

"No need, go up to your daughters."

Cora nodded.

"Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

With one last smile, Miss O'Brien turned and was soon out in the backyard. She took a deep breath of the cold air, wrapped her coat around her body and set of on the journey back to her house. What a day...she knew it was highly inappropriate but she couldn't help smiling. She wanted the job more than she had ever thought. This family had already infected her and she liked it.


End file.
